Quavo
| birth_date = | birth_place = Athens, Georgia, U.S. | occupation = | years_active = 2008–present | home_town = | awards = | module = | genre = | label = | associated_acts = | website = }} }} Quavious Keyate Marshall (born April 2, 1991), known professionally as Quavo, is an American rapper, singer, songwriter and record producer. He is best known as a member of the hip hop and trap music trio Migos. Quavo is related to his fellow Migos members, being Takeoff's uncle and Offset's cousin. Outside of Migos, Quavo has been featured on four singles that have peaked within the top 10 of the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, including DJ Khaled's "I'm the One". On October 11, 2018, he released his debut solo album, Quavo Huncho which peaked at number 2 on the Billboard Hot 200. Personal life Quavious Keyate Marshall was born on April 2, 1991, in Athens, Georgia. Marshall's mother, Edna Marshall, was a hairdresser and his father died when he was four years old. The three members of the Migos grew up together in Gwinnett County, a mostly suburban area half an hour northeast of Atlanta. Marshall attended Berkmar High School and was the starting quarterback of its football team during the 2009 season, his senior year. Although his height was listed as 6 ft 1 in tall, in actuality closer to 5 ft 10 in,Quavo true height revealed after research - Quavo Researched by CelebHeights he was thin for a football player (described by the Gwinnett Daily Post as "spindly"). Berkmar went 1-9 in the 2009 season, and Marshall went 19-of-25 for 201 yards and three touchdowns for the first win of the season. Quavo previously held the record by completing 28 passes in a game back in 2009. Despite finishing the football season for his senior year, Marshall dropped out of Berkmar months before graduation. Marshall received the MVP Award during the 2018 NBA All-Star Celebrity Game after a 19 point performance and victory. In 2019, Marshall played on the "Away" roster during the NBA All-Star Celebrity Game at the Bojangles' Coliseum in Charlotte, North Carolina. He started dating rapper Saweetie in July 2018. Musical career Migos was formed in 2008 by Quavo and fellow rappers Takeoff and Offset. The three members are directly related and were raised together by Quavo's mother. Quavo is Takeoff's uncle, and Offset is Quavo's cousin. The group was originally known as Polo Club and are from Lawrenceville, Georgia. The group eventually decided to change their name to "Migos" after deciding Polo Club was too generic. The group released their first full-length project, a mixtape titled Juug Season, on August 25, 2011. They followed with the mixtape No Label, on June 1, 2012. Migos initially rose to prominence in 2013 after the release of their single "Versace". The song was remixed by Canadian rapper Drake and peaked at number 99 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart and number 31 on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs. Quavo had his first lead single as a solo artist with the song "Champions" featuring several other artists, the song peaked at number 71 on the Billboard Hot 100. After the success of Migos' second studio album Culture, which reached number one on the US ''Billboard'' 200 chart, Quavo was subsequently featured on several popular songs, including "Congratulations", "I'm the One", "Portland", and "Strip That Down". In an interview with GQ, Houston-based rapper Travis Scott, with whom Quavo previously worked with on the Young Thug collaboration "Pick Up the Phone", revealed he had a collaborative album with Quavo in the works. In April 2017, Quavo was featured on The Fate of the Furious: The Album on the song "Go Off" with Lil Uzi Vert and Travis Scott. The song was eventually certified Gold by the RIAA. Quavo also released "Ice Tray" with Lil Yachty on December 14, 2017. The song peaked at number 74 on the Billboard Hot 100. On December 21, 2017, Quavo announced that he would release Huncho Jack, Jack Huncho with Travis Scott on December 22, 2017 without any prior promotion. The album had eight songs that debuted on the Billboard Hot 100. On January 26, 2018, Migos released Culture II. Quavo released three singles for his upcoming debut solo album, "Workin Me", "Lamb Talk" and "Bubble Gum" with "Workin Me" peaking at 52 on the Billboard Hot 100, Quavo's highest yet. On May 18, 2019, Quavo performed "Future" alongside Madonna at the grand final of the Eurovision Song Contest 2019. Legal issues On April 18, 2015, authorities stopped a Migos concert at Georgia Southern University and arrested all three members of the group, as well as several members of their entourage. Quavo was charged with possession of an unspecified Schedule II narcotic, possession of marijuana, possession of a firearm in a school safety zone, and possession of a firearm during the commission of a crime.Offset of the Migos Denied Bond After Georgia Southern University Arrest. XXL. He was released from jail on bond, and later pleaded no contest to misdemeanor marijuana charges and received a 12-month sentence, which was suspended based on payment of fines. Discography Studio albums *''Quavo Huncho'' (2018) Collaborative albums *''Huncho Jack, Jack Huncho'' (2017) Filmography Awards and nominations References External links * Category:Living people Category:African-American male rappers Category:African-American songwriters Category:Musicians from Athens, Georgia Category:People from Lawrenceville, Georgia Category:Southern hip hop musicians Category:Quality Control artists Category:Rappers from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Rappers from Atlanta Category:1991 births Category:Migos members Category:Mumble rappers Category:21st-century American rappers Category:21st-century male musicians